Do The Things That Crawl In The Dark Know How We're Harmed?(Ticci Toby
by Fire-of-the-Ocean
Summary: She had assumed her son was dead, if not burned away in the fire, then rotting somewhere in the woods, his body waiting to be discovered in a few months, or years, signalling the end of the family she had started, and failed to protect. That was before she found him, alive and in her home, seemingly waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Connie Rogers pulled in to her sisters driveway, the weeks grocories sitting behind her in the backseat of the very car that had driven her son home from the hospital, four months ago, her son who had sustained sevare injuries which he could never feel, in the same crash that had taken the life of his sister, a wound that could be felt by them all.

Getting out of the driver's seat, she walked to the car's back door, to retrieve the groceries to carry to the house, thinking of the events that had lead her here in the first place as she did so. She hadn't been that worried when Toby had locked himself away, after Lyra's death, she herself wanted to do the same, only prevented from it by the need to care for her remaining family.

It wasn't until after she caught him, chewing the flesh from his fingers, that she started to worry. He knew better, didn't he?

In the following weeks, she hardly let him out of her sight, leaving him alone only to sleep, this was when she began to realize that their might be something more to his behavior then simple mourning. He seemed empty, somehow, and would ramble about things that only he could see, or hear, even moving to Lyra's old room, so "the ghost wouldn't watch him", as he said, he would forget what he was doing, and go off on nonsensical tangents.

This greatly worried her, and eventuallly, after far to long, in hindsight, she brought him to a counsuler. He wa determind to be suffering from psychosis, a docters apointment was schedualled, to check for physical causes, an apointment that was never met, as that was the night Toby killed his father.

She could never forget being awoken by a noise, and then, upon going to investigate, finding her one remaining child, standing over her ex husbands corpse, and covered in blood. George hadn't been the best person, and he hadn't gotten along with Toby since his son's transition, but... Toby was not someone she would have expected to snap like this. In shock, she had rushed to George's side, only to find him too far gone to save. She called the police at this point. They never found any sign of her son.

Everyone assumed he was dead until a couple weeks later, when the murdered bodies of four kids where found, with evidance pointing to her son. She wasn't sure what to believe.

Opening the the front door of her sister's house, she set the bags on the table, before walking over to the living room, she had intended to sit down for a moment, to collect her thoughts , but the moment she entured the room, she was met with a familiar face hunched on the couch.

Toby Erin Rogers turned to face her. "HI mo-mom".


	2. Chapter Two

Connie stumbled back in fear and reached for her phone, keeping an eye on her son as she dialed 911 with shaking hands, mentally preparing to defend herself should Toby choose to attack, but... He didn't move. Connie glanced at her phone, the numbers where in, she just had to press call, and it would be over, the police would come, and take Toby away, and she could go on with her life.

But what would happen to Toby? She doubted he would ever be let free, and she didn't want to imagine what prison would be like for him, and that was the better option. Would the murder of five people be enough for the death penalty? The thought was enough to chill Connie to the core, and she put the phone down before pulling her son into a tight hug, tears welling from her eyes.

"Oh Toby I'm so sorry" she muttered, through her tears, "I should've kept a closer eye on you, I should've took you to someone sooner, I-" she drew a shaky breath, before continuing, "I shouldn't have let George back into our lives" tentatively, Toby returned her hug, "no, I-I'm sorry, mom, I do-don't know what ca-came over me" he paused, and then, with a hint fear in his voice, wispered "I wa-wasn't in co-control".

Her son's words sent chills down her spine, Toby was not one to lie about things, not that she knew of, at least... "I di-didn't want to kill him" her son continued, "I didn't wa-want to kill any of the-them, bu-but, I was trying to-to resist it, but" he turned his head to meet her eye for a moment, and then continued, voice cracking as he glanced away "mom, he-help me".

Connie smiled reassuringly "I will Toby, I promise" she said, and glanced at the clock,her expression turning serious "Toby, your aunt will be here in an hour, we can't let her know your here, she never goes in the old guestroom, though, you will have to stay in there when she's home, I'll tell you when its safe to come out" Toby nodded, expressionless.

Connie hesitated, "Do-do you remember where the guestroom is, Toby?" she asked, Toby looked down, "no" he said, voice empty, Connie nodded, "okay, follow me, then" she led Toby down the hall, until they reached a door near the end, Connie opened it carefully, revealing a small room that looked like it hadn't seen humans for years, in the corner, there was a bed that managed to take up half the room, dispite looking barely large enough to lie in, with another fourth being occupied by a rickety nightstand, there was no closet.

When Toby didn't respond, Connie coughed, "I'm sorry I can't do anything better now, but I promise, when I move out of here, and find my own place, I'll bring you, and give you a proper room, one that you can leave whenever you like" she pulled her son into a hug, and he smiled, "tha-thanks, mom, I-I havn't slept in a bed for mo-months" Connie hugged her son tighter, "your safe now, Toby" she said.


	3. Chapter Three

After few more moments of hugging, Toby freed himself from his mothers grasp, and curled up on the bed, closing the door behind him. Connie stared at the door a moment, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Sooner or later, something would go wrong, Katelyn would notice food disappearing faster then normal, and, upon investigation, would discover Toby, a neighbor would drop by at the wrong moment, and call the cops when they recognize a wanted murderer.

Or, worst of all, whatever it was that led Toby to kill four kids, as well as his own father, would lead him to slay the rest of his family, to stab, or bludgeon, or burn Katelyn and herself to death, before escaping into the woods once again. Her son needed help, and not just for his own sake.

She didn't know what to do.

...

Roughly an hour later, Katelyn burst open the front door, "hey sis, I brought pizza!" she announced, she waited several moments with no reply, but just before she was about to call again, Connies voice called halfheartedly from the couch, "hey". Quickly realizing her sister's mood, she walked to the living room, saying "hey, uh, are you doing alright?", Connie looked away, "its fine" Katelyn sat next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "its okay, I miss them too" she said.

Connie nodded slightly "I know". There was a pause, filled with Katelyn's memories of her beloved niece and nephew, and Connie's secret fear for her surviving family. "Hey, remember when Lyra startrd taking boxing lessions?", Connie chuckled, inspite of herself, "how could I forget" she said. A few more moments past, "One thing I still don't understand" said Katelyn, "is why? why would Toby- do that?" she continued. "he never seemed violent, he never did anything that would suggest- I mean, he held a funeral for a spider once".

Connie remembered that funeral, Toby had been playing with the spider, a bit too roughly, it turned out. He had run, crying too her when it had stopped moving, he had been five years old at the time. It was years before he so much as held a bug again.

That night had been the first time Toby had ever physically attacked someone, Connie looked down, "I don't understand, either" she said, mind drifting to where her son was now, curled up on a dusty bed in an old room, in the very house she was in now. She wished he didn't have to hide like this.

Another moment passed, "Hey, the past is the past" said Katelyn, trying to smile, "lets have pizza".


	4. Chapter Four

Katelyn put on a movie to watch, and the siblings ate dinner in silence, Connie making sure to set aside some for her son. She wondered when he had last ate, she hoped it hadn't been too long. After the movie was over, she suggested they watch another one, eventually settling, after some debate, on Spirited Away, a movie that, she remembered, Toby had always loved. She hoped he didn't mind missing it.

...

A few movies later, and Katelyn had fallen asleep, seeing her opportunity, she grabbed the pizza she had saved, put it onto a plate, and, taking a lanturn, snuck down the short hall, into the room where her son was hidden, opening the door carefully, she wispered her son's name "Toby", in the darkness, there was the sound of someone moving, "come on, Toby" Connie wispered again, "I have some food for you".

Toby pushed the door open the rest of the way, as Connie put down the lanturn and turned it on. Toby had to look away from the light for a moment, before sitting next to his mother on the floor, Connie handed him the plate, and Toby put it down next to him. As he ate, Connie slipped back into the living room, to make sure her sister was still asleep.

When she returned, Toby was huddled against the wall , hands over his eats nnd muttering, quietly, his pizza had been dropped, and pushed away. When his head shot up to look at her, she could swear that his pupils reflected the light like those of an animal. She rushed to her sons side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Toby, are you okay?" she wispered, anxiously, Toby glanced momentarily at his mother, before saying "i-it doesn't wa-want me to eat this".

"you need to eat, Toby" said Connie, worried but firm, Toby growled "I kno-know" he said, almost too loudly, "Toby, keep your voice down" Connie said, grateful for the sound of the television. Toby looked down, "I ha-hate that thi-thing" he said, quieter this time, Connie nodded, sympathetically, again kicking herself for not getting Toby help earlier.

"You don't have to listen to it, Toby, it can't do anything too you" Toby curled into himself "it can, a-and it has" he said, Connie pulled him into a hug, "its going to be okay, Toby" she said, holding back tears, after a moment, she said "Katelyn prbably isn't waking up anytime soon, do you want to watch a movie?" Toby nodded, "Spirited Away?" he asked, voice small, Connie nodded, Toby retrieved the pizza, subtly flipping off something in the darkness as he followed his mother to the living room.


	5. Chapter Five

After the movie, Toby stood up, and went to the kitchen, starting in the direction of the sink, before stopping, suddenly. He raised his hands in front of his face, and looked beyond them, his reasons for entering the kitchen forgotten. Many, many things stared at him from the unlit kitchen, and there where whispers in the walls, save for the occasional tic, Toby was still. He didn't know how long it was, before a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Toby" said Connie, quietly, "Toby, are you okay?" when Toby didn't respond, Connie put an arm around his shoulders, and led him to the hallway. When she turned on the lanturn, Toby blinked, and turned away, one arm raised to protect his eyes, she placed the lanturn a few feet away, "its okay, Toby" she said, pulling him into a hug, finally, her son spoke, "the-there are wolves i-in the kitchen' he said, "the walls are warning us".

Connie was going to speak, but was interrupted by a yawn. It was getting late, she would have to go to bed soon, but she didn't want to leave her son alone, "Toby, its going to be okay" she said, "I have to sleep now, bu-but I'll come and get you tomorrow" she said, "when its safe, just stay in the guestroom".

Toby nodded, and pulled away, "go-goodnight" he said, before slipping into the guestroom, closing the door behind him, Connie went to her own bedroom, crawling under the covers, she thought about what she would do now, she would have to find a job, and a place to live, it would be hard, and she wasn't sure Toby could be left alone for that long, but... he couldn't stay here, not when Katelyn could discover him, Connie knew that her sister loved her nephew, but she doubted her sister would let him stay after what he did, with these thoughts in her head, she drifted to sleep.

...

In the darkness of the guestroom, Toby sat on the bed, the crickets where in his pillow again, not that it mattered, he wasn't sleepy, looking at the grain of the wood, as it twisted in the moonlight, it occurred to him that he hadn't had trouble seeing in the darkness since It had taken him. He wondered what it had done to him. He wondered if he was even human anymore.

Moving so that his torso hung over the edge, he reached under the bed, and grabbed the things he had hidden there. A pair of orange goggles, and a mouth guard, he didn't want to explain where they came from.


	6. Chapter Six

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47411288e00fdf2cd69cb7775e1fce19"That morning, after Katelyn had left for work, Connie immediately ran too the guestroom to get her son, opening the door, she found him sitting on the nightstand, staring blankly ahead. He did not react when Connie opened the door, to her dismay, she saw that his hands where covered in fresh bitemarks, holding back tears, she put a arm around his shoulders, "come on, Toby" she said, guiding him out of the guestroom and down the hall to the bathroom, so as to bandage his damaged fingers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf85cd2809093587b12d774e1363fdd"Toby stood there as she wrapped his hands in the bandages, his gaze drawn to something that she couldn't see, when she was done with his hands, he left the room in a hurry, and huddled in a corner. As Connie went over to comfort him, she could hear him muttering under his breath ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4fd6caea7a28206fc753379c1bfcd5b""Toby"she said, leaning down to better speak to her son, "Toby, whats wrong", Toby only curled into himself even more, his terrified ramblings continuing under his breath, not knowing what else to do, Connie sat next to him, and carefully hugged him, it was several minutes before Toby returned the hug, crying into his mothers shoulder, when he eventually calmed down enough to listen, she said "lets go to the kitchen, and I'll make some breakfest for us" she tightened her hug for a moment "I won't let anything happen to you Toby, I promise"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f44e6f01e4530f62b2097f53931adb0"Toby nodded, wiping away tears, the two of them stood up, and made their way to the kitchen, Toby following closely behind his mother, wary of the place since what he had seen there last night. Connie began to prepare omelets, as she retrieved the eggs from the refrigerator, she noticed her son move to help, she kept a close eye on him, although she was happy to see him helping with something that he had always loved, he just hadn't been able to cook on his own since... Lyra passed away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cde01809316320ebc14f8d5a555dd91"It had been one of the things that that tipped her off too her son's mental condition, she had trusted him to cook on his own since he was sixteen, he had proven himself capable of not absentmindedly touching hot surfaces, or slicing open his finger at that point. But the first time he tried cooking after the incident, she had had to pull his hand off of a hot stovetop, he would try to use strange ingredients, or forget what he was doing and wander off, it eventually got to the point of him dumping a pot of boiling water on the floor. She didn't let him cook after that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76001ab67df9545aa69d4e1147f2aac9"He didn't seem to be about to do anything like that, at least, now he was moving things from the cupboards, arranging them in patterns, and then putting them back, seeming at random. She watched him carefully, just in case. When breakfest was done, she tapped him on the shoulder, "hey Toby, its ready" she said, trying to sound cheerful, Toby looked up from what he was doing, and then glanced at the floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5989c54e743937efcce0259141db65ef"He walked over to the table and sat down, Connie placed his plate in front of him, before sitting down to her own meal. Toby stared at the omelet, unblinking, after several moments, Connie said "you have to eat, Toby" concern was evident in her voice. Her son stared down at his plate, seemingly lost in thought, after glancing about the kitchen once more, Toby began to eat, carefully examining each bite before allowing it into his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ba87935feeb886a436f7c9d444fb3d"Connie was relieved to see her son eating, at least./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ba87935feeb886a436f7c9d444fb3d"strongA/N thanks for commenting, I'm glad your enjoying the story/strong/p 


	7. Chapter Seven

Toby struggled to ignore the voices telling him not to eat, warning him of glass hidden in his meal, he didn't believe them, he knew he could trust his mom, didn't he? Toby couldn't help but check anyways, feeling his mother's eyes on him as he did so. He avoided looking at her, not wanting too see her expression. Toby had always had a passion for cooking, he could vaguely remember when he was young, mixing ingredients and stirring things over the oven's burners, always under the watchful eye of his mom, despite his condition, it was far from uncommon for her too let him help out back then.

He was glad she was letting him help again, even though he couldn't remember when he had been banned from it in the first place, He missed cooking. Toby was startled from his thoughts by the sound of loud banging coming from the walls, he scrambled back, falling out of his chair, but quickly standing, before rushing to place himself between his mother and the wall.

"Toby" Toby could hear the scraping of wood against tile as his mother stood up, "Toby, are you okay?" he could feel a hand on his shoulder, "i-it-it's-" abruptly, Toby forgot what he was doing, his mind was empty of his own thoughts, the void only filled with the voices that had been omnipresent since waking up after his first encounter with the creature. He had long since grown used to the voices, they wheren't something he was afraid of anymore. He couldn't remember why he left the table now, he seemed to forget so easily now, his trance was broken by the voice of his mother, "Toby?" he shook his head, "ye-yeah" he said, watching the things standing across the room from the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?" she said, Toby, still unmoving, muttered "nothing". He didn't want them to know he could see them, he walked briskly into the living room and hid behind the couch, hoping they wouldn't follow him.

...

Connie watched, worried, as her son practically ran to the living room, quickly, she moved to follow him, not wanting to let him out of her sight any more then then she had too. Entering the room, she saw him duck behind the couch, carefully, she walked over too her son's hiding spot. Toby was huddled with his legs pulled against his body, head down.

"Toby" said Connie, softly, without looking up, her son answered, "the thi-things in the corners know what ha-happened, what I di-did" he twitched, "It wi-will come he-here" his fingernails dug into the flesh of his arms, drawing blood "the-they'll all co-come here" his voice held a hint of fear, he shuddered, and drew further into himself, kneeling down to his level, Connie gently moved her son's hands from his arms.

"Its okay, Toby" she said, a chill running down her spine, "I won't let them hurt you, I promise". Toby didn't move for several moments, arms still held in the position where Connie had moved them, it soon became clear that he wasn't going to move on his own any time soon.

Connie placed a hand on his shoulder "Toby-" suddenly, Toby startled, lurching away from her touch, Connie pulled her hand away. After a moment, Toby seemed to remember where he was, he glanced in her direction, his gaze settling somewhere on the wall above her shoulder, "Toby" she said. Her son did not react, regardless, she continued "I have to bandage the scratches on your arms" finally, he looked down at himself, "I-I can ge-get it" he said, getting to his feet.

Not wanting to leave her son alone, Connie followed him, he didn't go into the bathroom, instead wandering around until he stopped before a closet he had already passed multible times, and then beginning to strewn its contents about the hall before she stopped him. It took several minutes before Connie could convince him to let her bandage his arms.


	8. Chapter Eight

Toby shifted his weight, gaze again fixed out the window. It wasn't out there now, but he could see the legions of wild beasts that had always seemed to follow him when he was trapped in its forests, beasts that none of the others that it had taken there would admit to seeing. They rarely went near him during the day.

Toby realized that his mother was done bandaging his arms. Driven by a sense of urgency, he rushed out of the bathroom and down the hallway, going in and out of rooms, glancing out of every window he could find. He could't see any of the people in masks, but that meant nothing. They where all good at hiding.

Turning from the window, he looked around for something to use as a weopon. He didn't want to fight, or see any more blood as long as he lived, but if his family was in danger... Toby tried not to think of what would happen if it took control, the voices wouldn't shut up about it, though. He wished they would go away, leave him alone and go back to wherever it was they came from.

He knew where they came from. It had sent them, he knew it, it had reached into his mind and put something there that wasn't him, and now- Toby dropped his head to his chest, abruptly- He was broken. Tears blurred his vision, and they mocked him for that, he felt a hand land on his shoulder, "Toby" said the concerned voice of his mother, "are you okay?" unmoving, Toby murmered "wha-what did it do to me?".

...

The next week went by surprisingly well, Connie had been worried that her son wouldn't be able to keep himself hidden, forgetting where he was, or why he was there, and being seen by Katelyn, but as time went on, she realized how good he had gotten at not being seen. It was almost scary sometimes, she had awoken at night once, thirsty, walked as quietly as she could to the kitchen at three-forty A.M to grab a glass of water, confident that she was alone until she turned to see her son, arm held before his eyes to gaurd them from the refrigerator light.

She hadn't heard so much as a creak.

Toby's ramblings made little sense, but amogst his... usual delusions, he would often mutter to himself, terrifiyed, of a group of people who had kept him imprisoned coming after him. Connie knew there was truth to this, Toby would never be able to survive in the woods on his own, not for this long, not when he struggled to even form a coherent sentence.

Connie hated to think about what might have happened to her son at their hands, when she had tried to ask him, he had reacted with fear, rambling about a faceless monster, and had even attacked her when she got to close. Charging into her with enough force to knock her over before vanishing down the hall, reappearing a couple hours later, seeming to have calmed down somewhat. She didn't bring it up again.


	9. Chapter 9

Katelyn gazed up at the place she had called her home for the past twenty years, the growing sense of apprehension that she had been feeling about the house recently making her reluctant to go inside. She didn't know why, but these past few days, it had felt like there was something dangerous lurking within those old wooden walls. She tried not to let it bother her, Katelyn walked up the steps to the front door, she caught sight of someone in a dirty white hoodie across the street, but thought nothing of it as she unlocked the door and went inside.

"Hey, Connie" she said, closing the door behind her, Connie looked up from the book she was reading, "hey" said Connie, she seemed happier recently, smiling to herself as her eyes scanned the page. Katelyn was glad that someone was happy, at least, she glanced around, but saw nothing, she didn't even know what she was scared of.

Katelyn turned to face her sister, forcing herself to give a smile. Too her relief, Connie seemed absorbed in her reading, Katelyn walked to the kitchen for a supper consisting of microwaved chicken and peas.

As she entered the kitchen, a bemasked face that had been peering through the window ducked out of sight

...

Toby slipped out of the guestroom and glanced around, his heart racing. They where here, they had found him, he could sense their presence, and he was beginning to suspect that they could sense his, as well. Quietly, he snuck down the dark hall, and slipped into his mothers room. Moving to the side of her bed, he grabbed her shoulder and shook her to consciousness.

Connie rolled over to face her son, blinking the sleep from her eye's, "hmm?" she said, still not entirely awake, "Mom, I-I'm sorry, they-they followed me, their-" Toby froze, and turned towards the door. Connie followed his gaze, and saw a figure against the hall light, crawling in through the doorway, quickly, she reached for her bedside lamp and flipped the switch to the "ON" position.

Toby dived to the ground and crawled under the bed, crying out in surprise, and the figure froze. It was wearing a hoodie that had probably been white once, as well as a white mask with dark stains around its eyes and mouth, its black hair was long and greasy, she could hear Toby whimpering in terror from beneath her bed, she had to do something.

Connie threw off the covers and charged, shoving the person out of the room as she slammed the door in their face. their was the sound of running, and then shouting. After a few minutes, Katelyn burst in, "are you okay?" she said, face lined with concern, Connie nodded, shaken, "ye-yeah, whats going on?".

She knew what was going on.

Assuming that her sister's distress was simply due to not knowing the situation, Katelyn said "some people broke in, they must have thought the house was empty, because they panicked when they saw me" she said. Connie pushed passed her, looking down the hall, "how did they get in?" she said, her heart sinking as she considered one worrying possibility, Katelyn frowned, glancing at the floor, "I think its my fault, I... Don't think I remembered to lock the door when I got home" she said.

Internally, Connie sighed in relief, only to be shaken from it when her sister again spoke, "I'll call the police" said Katelyn, Connie frowned, "uh, are you sure thats necessary?" she said, her nervousness showing through, Katelyn frowned, remembering the incident that had happened only a few months back. After a few minutes of consideration, she nodded, "I guess your right" she said, realizing the time, she frowned, "I'm going to make sure their gone, you get some sleep" she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Toby was still under her bed in the morning, curled around himself and sobbing softly. Connie tried to get him out, but he didn't acknowledge her, only continuing to hide away, sighing, she left the room to make herself breakfast, the incident last night weighing heavily on her mind. Making her way to the kitchen, she walked to the cupboard and grabbed the baking mix. They really where in danger, last night had convinced her of that, she thought, scooping some of the mix into a bowl, god, what had her son gotten himself into.

What had he gotten _them_ into. Connie opened the refrigerator and removed the eggs and milk, after measuring out the milk and cracking two of the eggs, she began to stir. The people who had broken in last night would be back soon, she knew, and they would take her son if they could. Her grip tightened on the measuring cup in her hand as she poured the batter onto the pan. She couldn't let that happen, not again.

Connie watched as the batter sizzled, perhaps her son _would_ be safer in police custody. It would be harder for whoever had did this to him to get at him, atleast. Connie felt tears welling in her eyes, but was quick to wipe them away. Grabbing a spatula from the drawer, she went to flip the pancakes, allowing them to cook evenly. Quietly, she formulated a plan, she'd get Toby breakfast, try to calm him down somewhat, and then... drive him to the police station, and turn her son in. Atleast she'd have some idea of who's imprisoning her son then.

...

Toby huddled beneath the bed, petrified after last night, he couldn't go back with them, but... He didn't know how he could get away from them. He curled in on himself, the weight of his situation baring down on him. "Toby" Toby was jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of his mom calling him, he turned in the direction of her voice, but didn't come out, after a moment, Connie kneeled down, peaking under the bed, "it's safe now" she said, voice heavy, "their gone". Toby watched her, uncertainly, but cautiously moved out from under the bed.

He glanced around, trying to locate the others, and calmed somewhat upon realizing they weren't there. After a moment, Connie spoke, "I made breakfast" she said, gently tugging him towards the door, Toby followed her to the kitchen, not wanting to be left alone.

Arriving in the kitchen, Connie went to set the table with the plates of pancakes she had prepared previously, Toby, following quickly, beat her to the pancakes, carefully grabbing the plates, he brought them to the table, and placed them before two of the seats. Despite her nervousness, Connie smiled, going to the refrigerator to grab the syrup before joining her son at the table, Toby watched her expectantly as she sat down, and then sat in the chair next to her. On the other side of her from where he sat was his plate, Connie was quick to move it in front of him.

Toby poked at his food, reluctant to eat as the two sat in silence, after a few minutes, Toby spoke, "I'm sorry" he muttered, curling in on himself on the chair. Connie glanced at him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Toby" she said, after a moment, Toby glanced at her before looking away, Connie continued, "please understand that no matter what happens, I-" her voice cracked, and she began to choke on her words, "I love you, and-and whatever happens, I'll help you, I promise" she said, pulling Toby into a hug, "never forget that"

Slowly, Toby returned the hug, burying his head into her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Connie sat next to her son, staring at her empty plate, she was not looking forward to this, but... there was no use putting it off any longer, taking a deep breath, she turned to address her son. "Toby" she said, her fingers tapping out an anxious song on the old wooden table, Toby glanced at her, and then looked away, Connie looked away as well, "I'm... I'm turning you in" she said, her voice strangled, she waited for her son to attack her, or run, but he barely reacted, continuing to focus on the tabletop. She wondered if he had heard her, but after a few minutes, he spoke, "I ju-just want this to be o-over" he muttered, Connie nodded, looking away. She knew how he felt.

Connie stood, an action quickly mirrored by her son, "we're going" said Connie, gently grabbing him by the arm and leading him towards the door. Toby went along with it, but wouldn't meet her gaze, walking silently behind her as the two approached the car. Connie opened the door, and released her son before getting into the driver's seat. Toby hesitated, eyeing the car warily, before reluctant getting in next to her, tensing up and squeezing his eyes shut as she started the engine and began what would likely be their final drive together.

Toby didn't speak for the duration of the journey, but did open his eyes about half way through the drive to look out the window. Noticing this, Connie smiled to herself a bit, briefly hoping that maybe things could be okay again, but catching sight of the police station, her smile faded. This really was it.

Pulling into the parking lot, she pulled into an empty space and got out of the car, leading her son into the building, going to talk to the man at the desk. After a few minutes, she and her son where taken to different rooms for questioning. Connie did her best to deflect blame from her son, telling them of the break in and her suspicions about the matter. She felt like she wasn't believed. After a few hours of this, she was sent home, not being allowed to see her son before she left.

...

Toby curled up in the corner of his cell, exhausted from the interrogation. He'd told them everything he knew, but they hadn't believed him, he didn't care, though, he didn't care what they did to him, not as long as it was out of his head. He was on the brink of sleep when he felt it, a pressure in his head, he sat up and charged the bars, screaming.

"Ge-GET ME OUT OF HERE, PLEASE, IT'S COMING" his vision blurred, but he could hear footsteps coming closer as his consciousness faded, with the last of his strength, he reached out to the guard, begging for help.

The young man stumbled back in horror, so focused on the beast before him that he didn't realize someone was sneaking in from behind until it was too late. The last thing Toby saw was a splatter of blood and brain matter, and the last thing he heard was a gunshot.


	12. Chapter 12

Katelyn pulled into the driveway that evening, tired from work, to find her sister curled up on the couch, tears streaking her face, the television was on, tuned to the local news channel, but she didn't seem to be watching. Frowning, she walked over to her, "need to talk?" she asked, quietly. Connie seemed to ignore her, staring blankly at the television, but just as Katelyn was about to speak again, she said, quietly "they've found him".

Katelyn sat next to her, more out of shock then anything, "how..." she muttered, voice heavy. She moved to comfort her sister, "I..." she started, but found herself unable to finish, to shocked at the news. Tears began to leak from her eyes, and she rubbed at them to no avail.

"He's alive" Connie added, Katelyn felt a wave of relief at that, but still knew they weren't out of the woods yet. "Is he alright?" she asked, Connie looked away, "...I don't know" she said, looking away, "I didn't see him long"

"oh" said Katelyn.

She pulled her sister into a hug, "its okay" she said, "I'm not abandoning either of you".

When he came to, he was surrounded by the smell of damp earth, and the sound of wind whispering through leaves. He lay there for a few minutes, exhausted for reasons he was unable to recall, but there was a sense of unease growing in his stomach. Once it became to bad to ignore, he climbed to his feet and opened his eyes.

He stood in the middle of a pine forest, it was midday, but the branches made it look like twilight in the woods. It was peaceful, but he didn't feel quite safe sitting still. Toby began walking forwards, trying to keep calm, but the oppressive silence was getting to him, and he began to run, not paying attention to his surroundings. He'd barely gotten anywhere before falling hard on his face, just as he started to stand, he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. Yelping, he whirled around, punching his attacker in the jaw.

The other person stumbled back, and then raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not going to hurt you" he said, trying to sound gentle, he removed his hood, revealing his already-bruising face, Toby cocked his head at him, not entirely trusting, but knowing he didn't have many other options, he sagged, prepared to hear him out.

The other male sighed, "sit down" he said, Toby shook his head, but when Brian sat down, he did as well. "What do you remember?" he asked, Toby huffed, "wha-what's it to you" he said, baring his teeth, the brown-haired man shifted away, "just... hear me out, your name? Where you come from? Family?"

"I don't know you" Toby stood and ran away, but there was no need to. The stranger didn't follow him, and after a few minutes of running, he stopped, choosing to sit down in the hollow left by the roots of an uprooted tree. As much as he hated to admit it, the man had had a point. He couldn't remember anything about himself other then his name.

He curled in on himself, he wasn't crying, he was too tired to cry. He didn't remember falling asleep, but when he awoke, the guy he'd met earlier was there, watching him, "My names Brian"" he said, glancing around, Toby realized they weren't alone.

"Ready to come with us, Toby?" asked Brian, extending his hand, Toby hesitated for a moment, but not seeing another way out of this, he reached for the hand.


End file.
